Organizations, such as corporations and non-profit entities, are sensitive to anything that might affect their public image, such as brand stewardship and product reputation. With the emergence of the World Wide Web, Consumer-generated Media (CGM), such as blogs, news forums, message boards, and webpages/sites, are becoming the “voice of the people”. To the extent that opinion is currently monitored on the Web, a keyword-based search approach is typically used to generate a single query relating to, for example, a corporate name and/or brand. However, such an approach can return thousands of “hits” every day, thereby rendering the approach burdensome and thus ineffective to users. An improved method that monitors CGM and other media content would be desirable.